Tainted
by ikhny-allecto
Summary: Draco has come to his veela inheritance after he became tainted. FemDraco
1. Inheritance

**DISCLAIMER** : I only own the story. None of the characters are mine. I can only wish that the world of Harry Potter is mine. Alas J.K. Rowling owns them.

-oOo-

Silence. Just silence. A pin could drop and it would be heard in the unbearable silence in the dark dungeon. But for a boy covered in grime and blood the silence meant peace, a moment of reprieve from the living nightmare he had found himself in.

The dirty floor of the dungeon was cold but it felt like a cool balm to his aching body. Not even a single torch was burning, although his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, he could see only what little human eyes are capable of seeing in a completely dark room.

Was it morning already or was it still night? He could not tell. There was no window in his cell.

How long has he been in the dungeon? He doesn't know but he felt like he had been there for years.

The pain in his right torso blossoming as he inhaled the dank air reminded him of the agony he had experienced and will experience again. He wondered how much time he still have before the torture would start again.

Will he die during his next session? He hopes so. If it means escape from this nightmare he hopes that death would finally claim him.

Death. Again he thinks of death.

He was told that he was lucky to be still alive and was not immediately killed by the Dark Lord when the latter found out that he had failed to kill Dumbledore.

If he had the energy to laugh he would do so. How utterly ironic that he had joined the Death Eaters due to his fear of death, his and his parents' death. And now all he could wish for is to be claimed by death just as it had already claimed his father and mother.

He closed his eyes. He was tired. So unbearably tired.

Just as sleep was about to claim his consciousness to bring his mind back to the dark void, a sudden burning feeling blossomed from his chest and quickly spread to his whole body.

He writhed in pain. His broken bones, open wounds and bruises worsening the painful burning. He clawed at the cold floor, causing the tips of his fingers to bleed again and some of his nails to finally snap off. His abused throat forced to make sounds as he screamed in pain. He saw spots as the burning pain consumed him.

And just as suddenly it had begun, the pain disappeared.

He gasped for air. His mind reeling, not knowing what was happening to him. He was alone. There as no one in his cell to inflict him pain.

To his chagrin he was given only a few seconds to recover from the pain. However, this time the pain was concentrated on his back. It felt like it was being sliced open. As his flesh was torn open in two slits on his back, a pair of wings sprouted from them.

Suddenly, instinct told him to get out of the dungeon. With a burst of magic the dungeon and the rooms above it crumbled making a gaping hole in the west wing of the Malfoy manor.

Instinctively, he spread his wings and flew away leaving bloodied black feathers.


	2. Missing toy

The tremor and loud noise that followed the wave of magic notified the occupants of the Malfoy Manor that the source of the magic came from the West wing.

Were they being attacked? This was the question everyone immediately thought of.

Numerous Death Eaters apparated to the area ready for battle. However, they were only met by a large gaping hole that extends from the second floor down to the dungeons.

There were no signs of the perpetrators who could have caused it.

It baffled the Death Eaters. Who could have done it? What spell could have caused such damage?

Nobody thought of the boy they've locked up for months in the dungeon beneath the West wing.

Nobody thought if he was even alive. Why should they? He is only a prisoner to be toyed and tortured with.

Nobody suspected the possibility that the boy could have caused the big gaping hole on the Manor. Why should they? He was weak and dying from untreated injuries and depleted magic.

After the shock had worn off they investigated the premises. Still on high alert, they grasped their tightly, ready for any surprise attacks. But none came.

They've discerned that the point of impact was in the dungeon where residual magic was left and the trajectory of the debris was upward and out unto the gardens.

Only then did they thought of their prisoner. He was nowhere to be seen. Possibly buried in the rubble, finally dead.

All these were reported back to Voldemort adding to his perpetual foul mood. He ordered that the West wing be cleared of rubble and repaired.

Only when no large hole mar the beautiful manor, no speck of dust or rubble litter the rooms, and the dungeon back to its dark and sinister self did they finally notice that the last Malfoy was truly nowhere to be seen.

Among the dried blood, cuffs, chains, paddle, whips, and knives that occupy the room supposedly holding Draco Malfoy from the rest of the world were black feathers. It did not belong in that room of torture and were promptly brought before their Lord.

Voldemort only looked at the feathers disdainfully. They looked like any avian creatures feather, soft and smooth, at least the part not covered by crusted blood. Perhaps the boy was eaten by this mysterious feathery creature. There was no way that he could have been rescued. For who would rescue the boy that caused the downfall of Hogwarts and the death of the wizarding worlds beloved Dumbledore? No. That could not be it. Even if the boy was indeed rescued from these walls he already has one foot inside death's door. He was dying. It was astounding for him to have survived this long but his injuries are too extensive and his magic depleted to the point that it could bairly sustain the boys life amidst the torture.

The Malfoy brat is definitely no cause for worry. It is only unfortunate that they lost their toy but no matter, toys are replaceable.


	3. The Princess

Little five year old Tommy loves roaming around in the woods with Buddy. It was his favorite pastime. He would sometimes imagine himself and Buddy in the middle of a battlefield and play soldiers or having an adventure in a fantasy world like the fairytales his mommy and daddy reads to him. Today they were playing as knights in search for a dragon to slay.

Buddy the ever faithful Saint Bernard happily accompanied his little human in the latter's forest adventures.

Tommy happily babbled as he and Buddy marched on the well trodden trail from his mommy and daddy's house.

"When we find a dwagon you shnik up to him okay, Buddy? I'll attack the dwagon with my sword." He proudly waived around his plastic sword that lighted up in blue and red flashes.

"We'll save the pwincess kidnapped by the dwagon, won't we Buddy?" Buddy barked his assent.

"And then...and then...Hey! Buddy where you going?" His big furry friend suddenly run off the trail barking wildly. Tommy immediately run after Buddy. His short legs moving frantically to catch up.

When Buddy stopped running, Tommy noticed his friend was at the base of a large tree that was wider than Buddy! He was nuzzling something white lying on the brown and green forest floor.

His huffing and puffing from the sudden excursion stuttered as he noticed a beautiful blond girl sleeping on the forest floor.

"Buddy." Tommy exclaimed in wonder. "You found the princess!

Buddy only whined as he continued to lick and nuzzle the princess who continued to sleep.

"Where do you think the dwagon is? Maybe we should go now before it catches us." And so he shook the princess awake and yet she remained asleep.

"Pwincess wake up!" He huffed in frustration. "Why isn't waking up? What should we do?" Buddy only continued to whine.

Tommy stared in contemplation at the princess. His young mind trying to figure out what to do to wake up the sleeping princess. The telly showed Sleeping Beauty waking up after a kiss but Buddy had already kissed her but still she sleeps. Maybe his mommy would know what to do. She does know a lot about fairytales. Making up his mind he was determined to recruit his mommy for help.

"Buddy lets get mommy. She'll know what to do."

He shifted his attention to the princess and whispered loudly, "we'll be back pwincess pwees don't magically dishapir until we get back, okay? We'll just go get my mommy. We'll be right back."

"Let's go Buddy!" He pulled Buddy's collar who continued to lick the princess' face as he whined, to go get his mommy. After a few more tugging Buddy relented and both dog and boy ran back home.

Soon they were near the end of the forest trail. Tommy could see their red brick house and his mommy hanging wet clothes on the clothes line to dry.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" His mother paused to look at him.

When he was close enough she asked, "what is it honey?"

"We found a pwincess! A pwincess! A pretty _pwincess_!"

"That's nice honey. Now go wash up for tea."

"No! Mommy you don't understand. The pwincess won't wake up even after Buddy kissed her."

His mother just hummed in reply and continued hanging his blue blanky.

"What should we do?" He was now jumping and fidgeting while trying to catch his breath. All this while, Buddy continued to bark.

"She's shleeping in the fowest without clothes on! What if the dwagon comes back and take her away again?"

"Your imagination amazes me sometimes." His mom fondly said.

"What's the commotion?" His dad laughingly asked.

"Tommy and Buddy found a princess in the forest."

"Really?"

Tommy vigorously nodded. "Yes! Yes we did! Didn't we Buddy?" The canine barked in agreement.

"Come on! We have to huwweee!"

His mommy and daddy exchanged a look. Doing their silent talking thingy again. He continued to fidget and jump from one foot to another waiting for them to finish.

"Okay Tommy lets go save this princess of yours."

Tommy happily exclaimed "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as he run around his parents ignoring his mommy telling his daddy that she'll have tea prepared when they get back.

"Lets go! _Come on!_ "

"Alright. Alright, hang in there champ." His daddy scooped him up and walked in the direction of the forest.

He kept urging his daddy to hurry up who walked far too slow and relaxed to his liking. Buddy was already way ahead of them.

Not too soon in his opinion they reached the large tree. Buddy was already there barking frantically. Tommy was happy to see that the princess was still there.

"See! I told you you we found a princess!"

His daddy stopped walking and stared in shock. He was carefully let down and as his tiny feet touched the ground he sprinted to the princess' side. She was as pale and as pretty as when they found her. And she was just as unconscious.

A coat suddenly covered the princess. His daddy had taken off his coat and was now lifting the princess.

"Will the pwincess be olwyt?"

"I don't know Toms. Let's get her home.

And then all three of them were rushing home to save the princess.

"Lisa! This girl needs help!" His daddy shouted as soon as they got back home.

His mommy, who was now wearing an apron over her dress, met them at the door. She looked very shocked that indeed he and Buddy found the princess.

They hurriedly brought her to the pretty room that was rarely used. The special room for guests. Tommy was glad his parents were giving the princess the special room because she is a princess and deserves to have the best room in their house.

"I'll go call the Dr. Collins." His daddy, after gently laying the princess on the bed, hurriedly went to the living room where the telephone was.

His mommy quickly covered the princess with the comforter before asking Tommy to get some fresh towels.

When he got back to the special room his mommy had a bowl of clean water prepared. She took the towels from him and proceeded to dip the towel in the bowl and wiping the princess.

His mommy only gives him towel baths when he's sick. Was the princess sick? Is that why she won't wake up? He voiced his worries to his mommy.

"I'm not sure honey but we have to clean her up to get her more comfortable."

Tommy looked at the princess more closely. She _was_ a bit dirty. There were some dirt clinging to her beautiful pale skin, brown and maroon greatly contrasting with her paleness. The dragon must have really treated her badly.

"Lisa, Dr. Collins is on her way and will be here in thirty minutes." His daddy spoke from the hallway.

"Alright. I'll have our guest cleaned up and dressed by then, John."

"Tommy, go with daddy and wash up."

"But I wanna shtay with the pwincess."

"It's okay honey. She's safe here. Now go." His mommy made shooing motions and he grudgingly went out of the room.

After washing up he ignored the butter cookies and tea his daddy coaxed him to eat at the kitchen. He returned to the special room but the door was now closed. He then decided to guard the entrance of the princess' room and marched back and forth. He had his trusty sword and gun that also lighted and made 'pewpewpew' sounds just in case the dragon attacks and kidnaps the princess again. Buddy shortly joined him in guarding the door, laying down on the hallway.

As he diligently marched in front of the special room the doorbell rang and he heard his daddy greeting someone at the door. Soon a chubby woman with greying brown hair came up the stairs with his daddy.

"She's over here doc." His daddy said while knocking on the special rooms door.

His mommy opened the door and he quickly squeezed himself between the door and the grownups legs. Tommy noticed that the princess was now wearing some pajama with lacy ruffles on the neck and was still sleeping on the bed.

He turned back to look at the adults, only his mommy and the doctor were in the room. His daddy and Buddy remained in the hallway.

Dr. Collins touched the princess' wrist, used a little flashlight on her eyes, used some thingy on her chest to hear her beating heart, she took the princess' temperature, and lifted her dressy pajama to check her body.

"She has no visible injuries. Except for the long diagonal scar on her chest her skin is flawless." Dr. Collins said.

"She-she was covered in... _dried blood_ when we found her." His mommy strangely whispered 'dried blood'. Tommy paled. He didn't know that the brown and maroon smudges were dried blood. But there was no dragon in sight when they found her so maybe somebody had slain the dragon and as the princess escaped the dragon's blood splashed on her.

"Well it's definitely not hers. For now all I can tell you is that she seems to be a bit emancipated and dehydrated. Her lips are dry and she looks a bit too thin for a girl her age."

"She really is sick?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but just a bit little one. Don't worry too much she'll be fine. All she needs is a lot of rest and some food."

"Okay."

"I'll have her on drip for now since she's..." Dr. Collins paused and carefully watched the princess.

Tommy returned his focus on the princess as well who was now blinking slowly. She's waking up! He excitedly thought.

Everyone in the room were holding their breath as the princess opened her eyes. Her silver eyes moved around the room, looking but not really seeing, still unfocused.

"What's your name darling?" Dr. Collins gently asked. The princess groaned in answer. "Do you remember your name?"

With a soft raspy voice the princess answered "Draco." She groaned again before returning to the land of sleep.

Draco. What a funny name for a pretty princess little Tommy thought.


End file.
